The invention relates to a plant or production facility for the mechanized fabrication of masonry, having a turnover device which receives a plurality of building stones that are intended for a building-stone course, and while taking into account mutual distances apart, secures them in place, pivots them together about a horizontal axis running at a distance parallel to the wall to be produced and transposes them with the top side down.
German Patent 3,520,788 discloses a turnover device of this type. This single device is essentially loaded manually. By means of a special lifting tackle, the worker picks up the building stones individually from the delivered pallet and joins the building-stone row together on the turnover table serving as a turnover device. If openings in the masonry are to be provided, the distances between the stones are measured. Other stones, in each case following the laying plan, are shortened by means of a stone-cutting saw. A disadvantage here is that the turnover table must be stopped during the time required for joining the building-stone course together; the time required for transposing a building-stone row is composed of the joining time plus the turnover and displacing time.
Furthermore, for the purpose of partial automation, it is known from the abovementioned patent specification to join the building-stone course together on the turnover table itself by means of a roller conveyor conveying in the longitudinal direction. Although this may shorten the joining time, nothing changes the fact that the times for the movement of the turnover table have to be added thereto in order to obtain the total time for transposing a building-stone course.